


Reasons

by Sirenwithlegs



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, April 1st, Five Loves His Siblings, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Work in This Fandom, Wrote this instead of doing chem homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenwithlegs/pseuds/Sirenwithlegs
Summary: Five has six, (Ben's dead apparently) now five good reasons for stopping the apocalypse.





	Reasons

The apocalypse that was what Five jumped to. The freaking apocalypse he had to go back and stop it. He had six excellent reasons to fuel him on. After the shock of jumping and finding that he didn't have a home anymore, he didn't have a family anymore he shoved the crippling despair down. It could be fixed. He could fix it. He was the smartest of all his siblings after all.

He muddled through the apocalypse, trying to go back in time to be with them. (He felt exhausted. The jump was both long and hard. He couldn't even jump a few feet right now, let alone home.) Five gives up on jumping and walks around to see his annoying (beloved) siblings crushed under the rubble. They probably hate him, Five thinks as he remembers how he used to butt heads with Luther. He misses them (even if he lies to Delores that he totally doesn't). They never understood what he was capable of and he'll show them by time traveling again. (Save them from this horrible death.) The newspaper dates today as April 1, 2019. He just has to go back a few days before then.

He stumbled on the book Vanya wrote by accident and realizes that he has five reasons to get back to his time. Ben died when he was 17 years old. Vanya wrote that things had really started to change after that. It didn't hurt that Ben's death hurt more than his mistake in time traveling (It did a lot. But it made sense Ben was well liked by all of them and he was, well a prick at best to most of them. He didn't give them a good enough reason to miss him.) The more he read the more he felt saddened that Klaus was cut off from the family because of a drug habit. It wasn't like he wouldn't have cut him off too, it was just, Klaus deserved better. (He was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. Their father was nothing if not the catalyst for trauma. Klaus didn't hide it as well as the others.)

Five wants to beat his head on something reading that Vanya was isolated even worse. She wrote of a childhood that was bleak and lonely surrounded by siblings who didn't care and a father that reprimanded her for being ordinary. Five wanted to strangle his siblings! Vanya deserved better. She was smarter than Luther thought he was and she wasn't insufferable like Allison and Diego. (She was the sibling that he liked most of the time.)

Vanya never wrote if she was mad about him leaving, only that she wondered if he was safe. (Delores lied and said he was crying when he read that part.) He had to save them from the danger that he had no clue what it, or who was. He had to save all of them equally (Vanya deserved better than the lies dear old dad told her until she believed them. So she was ordinary, most people were.) Ugh, it was driving him crazy to just survive and Delores's comments on how he was letting his siblings down when he wanted to give up were barely helping when he was starving and tired. He couldn't concentrate well when he was hungry and it was hard to find food and water that wasn't contaminated. 

Five lost his train of thought many times as he searched for something, anything to eat. He would kill for peanut butter and marshmallows right about then. (Why didn't he just go back and not jump to the stupid future?) He was tired and hungry and missed his stupid siblings. (Even Luther and Diego's bickering would be welcomed at this point.) (Not really, he just wanted to go home.)

After he got past the hunger and then the loneliness that even wonderful Delores couldn't cure, all that was left was anger. Anger at himself for jumping and not being able to jump back. (For leaving his brothers and sisters.)

When he finally found breakfast? Supper? Food. He found cans of food in a collapsed convenience store. It was reassuring to find food. Food meant he had a fighting chance to get back home. He broke open a can of spam and hungrily at the cold meat while Delores looked at him hopefully. He wouldn't die today. He wouldn't die tomorrow. Five decided that there and then he wasn't allowed to die before he fixed the apocalypse, after all when he left his siblings fell apart.

He had five good reasons to keep going even if they hated him for leaving, he hated himself for leaving there was no way they didn't. He ate the cold meat product with his hands and slept on hard rubble. He studied the books that weren't crushed and burned in the Library. He had to get back to Vanya, Klaus, Diego, Luthor, and Allison. 

Every day he kept trying to jump back in time. It never worked.


End file.
